headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Inhumans: Divide and Conquer
; Alan Fine; Stan Lee; Joe Quesada; Jim Chory; Jeph Loeb; Scott Buck; Stephen Welke; Megan Thomas Bradner | starring = Anson Mount; Serinda Swan; Ken Leung; Eme Ikwuakor; Isabelle Cornish; Ellen Woglom; Iwan Rheon | previous = "Those Who Would Destroy Us" | next = "Make Way for... Medusa" }} "Divide and Conquer" is the third episode of the superhero fantasy & science fiction television series [[Inhumans (2017)|Marvel's Inhumans]]. The episode was directed by Chris Fisher with a script written by Rick Cleveland. It first aired on television on ABC on Friday, October 6th, 2017 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Inhumans was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby. They first appeared in ''Fantastic Four'', Volume 1 #44 in November, 1965. * "Inhumans 1x03" serves as a short cut to this page. * This episode is rated TV-PG (SV). * This episode had a viewership of 2.78 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is down by by .972 from the previous episode. It rated 0.9% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * This is Chris Fisher's first episode of [[Inhumans (2017)|Marvel's Inhumans]] as a director. His next episode is "Havoc in the Hidden Land". He is also known for directing episodes of Eureka, Supergirl, and Warehouse 13. * This is Rick Cleveland's first episode of [[Inhumans (2017)|Marvel's Inhumans]] as a writer. He is also known for his work on episodes from season one of Under the Dome. Allusions * The so-called "Cow-dog" that the reporter references is actually Lockjaw, who is an alien dog who is about as big as a cow, so it is a rather apt description nonetheless. * Reference is made to Callisto Aerospace in this episode. This is the California based company that Louise Fisher works for. Appearances * This is the first appearance of Mordis. * This is the first appearance of Flora. She is an Inhuman with the ability to control plant life. * This is the first appearance of Doctor Evan Declan. * This is the third appearance of Auran. She fights up against Gorgon for the first time in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Captain Pena. * This is the first appearance of Sammy, the convict. He is a second generation Inhuman. Quotes * Captain Pena: The individual in question was involved in a minor traffic accident... * Reporter: With a giant cow-dog? * Captain Pena: There was no cow-dog. Cow-dogs don't exist. .... * Louise Fisher: Look, can you just tell me, did the guy that you arrested, did he--did he show any sort of, like, unusual powers? * Captain Pena: I didn't see anything. * Louise Fisher: Really? Not even that cop car flying through the air? * Captain Pena: It's funny how they do that sometimes. .... * Auran: Mordis, you stay back and keep Locus safe. * Mordis: I don't know if you noticed, but keep people safe's not my best quality. .... * Reno: You just made a mistake. * Karnak: I don't make mistakes. See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:2017/Episodes Category:October, 2017/Episodes Category:Chronologized Category:Episodes with crew categories